


First Kiss

by rosetintmyworld



Series: Dead Water [15]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Adachi Yuto, Alpha Stereotypes, First Kiss, He's also very sheltered, Insecurities, M/M, Omega Yan An, Yan An is insecure about his height
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: Yan An isn't sure exactly what it is that he and Yuto are doing. But he's sure that he isn't good enough to be Yuto's Omega.





	First Kiss

Yan An plopped down on his bed, grabbing the laptop that was on the floor.

“Are you watching a movie?” Yuto asked as he walked into the room.

“I guess, why are you in here?” Yan An asked and Yuto shrugged.

“Wooseok went to Jinho hyung’s room and I didn’t want to be alone,” He said and Yan An patted the bed beside him.

“You can join,”  Yan An said shyly to the alpha. He knew how scandalous it would appear to invite an alpha into his bed, but he didn’t think about it like that.

He liked the alpha, he liked the way he tried to come off as cool and aloof, but was petrified of the dark. He liked the dorky side of Yuto, who loved comedic dramas and he liked that he said what was on his mind.

He also liked the alpha’s scent.

There was something about the Clove and fir needles that called to Yan An, that seemed to make sense to him. The spice melded strongly with his own calming scent, and it woke him up, excited him.

Yuto didn’t see the same shy kid that everyone saw in grade school, he saw Yan An.

His parents would never approve of the two of them though.

They’d take one look at the Japanese alpha, and snatch him out of the company so quick, it’d make his head spin.

He was the type of Alpha they warned him about, smooth tongue, dark features, and piercings.

He wasn’t good enough for their Yan An.

Although, when they find out he’d gotten his own ears pierced, they’d have an aneurysm.

“What are we watching?” Yuto asked and Yan An fumbled with the laptop, running his fingers over the worn down keys.

“Changgu hyung told me about this superhero movie he liked, if you want to watch that?” He asked and Yuto shrugged.

Yuto sat on the bed, scooting closer to the omega who was anxiously setting up the movie.

Yuto leaned against the headboard, his body a long relaxed line and Yan An tried to do the same.

Of course, he couldn’t ignore the fact that his legs was longer than Yuto’s, that he was taller than the alpha.

He felt like he was wider than the younger man, and what kind of omega was bigger than the alpha?

Yan An tucked his knees to his chest, trying to compress himself in a ball, so that he was smaller, less threatening.

Less alpha-ish.

“Relax hyung,” Yuto said, his voice gruff even though Yan An knew he didn’t mean it in any way but as a suggestion.

Yan An tried to relax the tension in his body.

“So, why did you leave again?” Yan An asked and Yuto shrugged, his eyes glued to the screen.

“They wanted privacy, I wasn’t about to stick around for wherever that led,” Yuto spoke distractedly, and Yan An nodded.

They had recently been able to mate, seeing as Wooseok had finally become of age a month ago, and it was so hard to separate them, it was like they were making up for lost time, like those two months of not being able to be together needed to be rectified.

It was more dangerous these days to walk into Yuto’s room, because he never knew what he was going to see.

Not that they stayed a lot in Yuto’s room.

“When will Changgu hyung be back?” Yuto asked and Yan An shrugged.

“I don’t know, he was with Hui hyung last time I checked, so it could be hours, if they’re in the studio,” Yan An answered, his face heating for some reason.

It had to be the thought of what Wooseok and Jinho were doing, not the fact the Yuto was asking about how long they would be alone together.

He and Yuto weren’t mated, Yan An would never allow that, but they weren’t unattached.

Yan An wouldn’t deny the attraction he held for the alpha, nor the attraction he felt from the alpha.

But, that didn’t mean they had to rush into a mating.

Yan An wouldn’t even know what to do with him anyhow, he’d never even kissed anyone before, much less-

He couldn’t even think about it.

“You know, we should hang out in my room, since Wooseok’s not using it, that way we don’t ostracize Changgu hyung,” Yuto said absently and Yan An felt his heart skip at the thought.

He couldn’t fathom walking into such an alpha dominated space, much less being on an alpha’s bed alone, with no possibility of interruption.

Yan An could feel Yuto’s fingers intertwining with his and he tried to maintain his attention on the movie.

He should be used to this, they held hands quite often.

It was just what happened after holding hands that he didn’t know what to do with.

Yan An could feel the alpha lean into his side, and he placed his head on his shoulder, his eyes returning to the screen.

He felt Yuto’s head shift and he tried not to tense as the alpha let go of his hand, which was way too sweaty, before sliding his hand over his chin, tilting his face towards him as his lips slid across his cheekbones.

Yan An turned his head quickly as Yuto tried to connect their lips, the alpha’s lips pressing into his cheek.

“I’m thirsty, did you want something,” Yan An asked, standing quickly and Yuto sighed.

“I’ll go get some banana milk, how does that sound” He asked, turning his back on the bed, and heading towards the door.

“Why don’t you want to kiss me?” Yuto asked and Yan An froze.

“What?” He asked quietly.

“Why don’t you want to kiss me, did I- did I do something wrong, am I reading into this wrong? I thought we were- I thought we were building towards something. Am I wrong?” he asked and Yan An turned to face him, ducking a little so that he wasn’t looming over the bed.

“I do want to kiss you,” Yan An said, wincing as his voice came out more as a question than an affirmation.

“No you don’t, you duck me every time I try. If you don’t want to date me, tell me,” Yuto said and Yan An took a step away from the bed.

He still felt too big, like he was talking up too much space.

He didn’t want Yuto to start to get defensive because he felt like Yan An was challenging him.

“Of course I want to date you, I really like you a lot,” Yan An finally answered.

“But you don’t want to kiss me, and you barely hug me, what is it?” He asked, standing up and Yan An swallowed.

“I’ve- I’ve never kissed anyone, you know that,” Yan An said and Yuto shook his head.

“I didn’t ask about anyone else, I asked about me. Why won’t you kiss me?” Yuto asked and Yan An swallowed.

“What do you want me to say?” He asked, his voice timid and Yuto pushed his hands through his hair.

“I want you to tell me the truth. What is it?” He asked and Yan An bit into his lip.

He wanted to kiss the younger, he really did.

He laid in bed some nights, his cheeks burning as he imagined what Yuto’s lips would feel like against his own.

But he couldn’t- he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

“Why do you want to kiss me so bad?” Yan An blurted and Yuto frowned.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“Why do you want to kiss me?” He questioned the alpha and he watched Yuto’s expression waver.

“Because, you’re cute, and your scent is so sweet and your lips look so soft, and you smile crookedly at me and it takes my breath away,” Yuto confessed and Yan An shook his head.

“I’m not cute, I’m too big, and imposing, and no alpha would ever want to kiss someone like me,” Yan An spat out and Yuto frowned.

“What the hell are you talking about?” He asked.

“No alpha wants to kiss an omega who looks like an alpha.”

Yuto stared at Yan An, his expression strange before sighing.

“Who said you look like an alpha?” He asked and Yan An pulled his shoulders inwards.

“When I was in school, there was this omega, that I was really good friends with. she presented before I did, and my parents always loved her. Everyone did. She uh- she tried to kiss me after music practice, and wouldn’t stop, even when I told her I didn’t want to. She kept bugging me, asking me what kind of alpha wouldn’t want to kiss an omega like her, and that we’d be mated once I presented, so it wouldn’t matter. I told her I wasn’t going to be an alpha, and that I didn’t want to kiss her, but she wouldn’t listen. I started crying. She told me that I was going to be a disgrace, that I would be one of those sick confused alphas who only liked other alphas. She told me that no alpha would ever want to kiss someone like me. She was right, I’m too big to be an omega, I’ll never be a good enough omega,” Yan An divulged, his cheeks burning from the embarrassment of that day.

“She was mean, that’s- even if you were an alpha, there is nothing wrong with two alphas or two betas, or two omegas getting together. Yan An- you know that just because you’re tall doesn’t mean you’re less of an omega, that an alpha won’t find you unattractive because you’re not tiny like Jinho hyung,” Yuto tried to reassure him and Yan An snorted.

“Why would you want me, when you’re the smaller one, when we go out, people are going to think we’re two alphas, not mates, why don’t you pick Hyunggu? He’s tiny, you’ll look good with him by your side, not me,” Yan An lamented and Yuto waited for the omega to finish his sentence before leaning his forehead against his, his eyes only a centimeter lower than the omegas.

“I don’t want him. I want you Yan An. I don’t care about any of that. I don’t care what people see when they look at us, it’s none of their business, I like you,” He said, intertwining their right hand before bringing it up to his lips and kissing Yan An’s knuckles.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked Yan An, who opened his mouth like he would object before nodding softly.

Yuto leaned forward, pressing his lips to Yan An’s with a soft sigh.

Yan An was rigid against him before melting like butter.

Yuto used his free hand to cup Yan An’s cheek, rubbing his thumb against his jaw until Yan An’s mouth parted slightly.

Yuto parted his lips, exchanging breaths with Yan An, swallowing the interested whimper from Yan An before pulling away.

“Was that- was that what it’s like all the time?” He asked and Yuto shook his head.

“It was better. You kiss like an omega, like a good omega,” Yuto answered gruffly before nudging Yan An’s forehead with his own.

“You’re a good omega, my perfect omega,” He whispered and Yuto wrapped his arms around Yan An’s waist, pulling him into him.

“You’re the perfect height for me, think of how bad Wooseok’s back must hurt,” Yuto joked before leaning back in and kissing the doubt right out of Yan An’s head.


End file.
